


Nico di Angelo The Grave Digger

by the_fangirl_in_a_wheelchair



Series: Qintha Writes Crack [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 12:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14977160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_fangirl_in_a_wheelchair/pseuds/the_fangirl_in_a_wheelchair
Summary: Jason caught Nico digging some graves, a hilarious conversation ensues. Also, why does he have his own grave? (Crack, I wrote this when I was bored okay?, small mention of Jercy/Solangelo)





	Nico di Angelo The Grave Digger

"Hey Nico, what are you doing?" Jason walk up to the Son of Hades who is currently standing in a ditch digging.

"Digging a grave." He replied.

"Why?" Jason asked again.

Nico put down his shovel. "I noticed that there have been a lot of couples fighting in camp lately, so i just thought it might be a good idea to dig some graves for the deceased demigods who's going to get murdered by their significant others."

"You can't be serious?" Jason raised an eyebrow at him.

Nico nods. "I'm serious."

"Just because there are some couples arguing at camp that doesn't mean someone is going to get murdered Nico." Jason pointed out.

"Oh yeah? Well, See this?" Nico gestured to the ditch he's standing on, "This is your grave i'm digging. I heard that you and Percy had a fight. You know how powerful he gets, especialy when he's angry." Nico stated matter of factly, almost like a warning.

"Y-You don't have to dig a grave for me, things are already settled between us." Jason laughs nervously. The truth is, no, things are not settled between them. But why does he feel worried for his well being all of a sudden?

"Still, better safe than sorry." Nico resume his digging.

Jason then notices an already dug ditch behind Nico. "Who's grave is that?" He pointed at the other grave.

"Oh, that's Will's" he then grumbles; "he ate my french fries."

There was a moment of silence between them, then Jason said, "Okay... Well, I'm just going to leave you to your digging." After that he ran as fast as he could towards the Poseidon Cabin.

"Good Luck!" Nico yelled after him. He continues digging.


End file.
